Cytaty Wendy
thumbTa strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wendy, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift 'Wendy 'Edytuj 'Narzędzia ' Siekiera - "An instrument for Industry and murder." - "Narzędzie przemysłu oraz morderstwa." Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To luksusowa siekiera." Łopata - "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" - "Jakie straszne tajemnice mogę odkryć?" Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." Kilof - "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." - "Z tym mogę przebić się przez ziemię." Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie?" Brzytwa - "This is just for shaving." - "To jest tylko do golenia." Młot - "Oh that I may crush the world."- "Oh, z tym mogę zmiażdżyć świat." Widły - "What a devilish tool!" - "Co za diabelskie narzędzie!" 'Światło ' Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ''' Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu)- "I might survive this night." - "Powinnam przetrwać tę noc." Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień)- " A vision of Hell!" - "Wizja Piekła!" Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień)- "It's a fire." - "To ogień." Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień)- "The gloom encroaches." - "Mrok zaczyna się wdzierać." Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar)- "Darkness is looming." - "Grozi mi ciemność." Ognisko (wypalone)- "That is not a good sign." - "To nie jest dobry znak." '''Inne Pochodnia - "A tiny bulwark against the night." - "Malutki bastion przeciwko nocy." Kapelusz Górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "Dzięki temu będę miała wolne ręce." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky illumination" - "Upiorne oświetlenie." 'Przetrwanie ' Wędka - "Hook line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" Pułapka na ptaki - "Sticks and silk turned lethal." - "Patyki i jedwab stały się zabójcze." Śpiwór - "Sleep is but a temporary death." - "Sen jest jednak tymczasową śmiercią." Namiot - "Sleep is but a preview of death." - "Sen jest jednak zapowiedzią śmierci." Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Bym mogła włożyć swe rzeczy do środka." Pułapka - "Simple grass has become deadly." - "Zwyczajna trawa stała się śmiercionośna." Siatka - "A prison for tiny insects." - "Więzienie dla małych owadów." 'Jedzenie ' Garnek ' Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna, już jak na niego parzę." Garnek (gotujący, zostało dużo czasu)- "This is going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilę." Garnek (gotujący, zostało mało czasu)- "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" Garnek (gotowe)- "Mmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" 'Farmy ''' Działka Rolna , Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna - "What seeds shall I sow?" - "Jakie nasiona powinnam zasiać?" Działka Rolna , Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna (rosnąca)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck" - "Liściaste wici wyłaniają się z gnoju." Działka Rolna , Szybka Działka Rolna i Turbo Działka Rolna (potrzebuje nawozu)- "This earth is cold and dead." - "Ta ziemia jest zimna i martwa." Lodówka - "It's as cold as my heart." - "Jest tak chłodna jak moje serce." Nauka Maszyna Nauki - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Silnik Alchemiczny - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Walka Włócznia - "I have become the destroyer of worlds." - "Stałam się niszczycielką światów." Bumerang - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." Usypiająca Strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Tylko tego nie wdychaj." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Shall I burn down the world?" - "Powinnam spalić świat?" Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię sportów." Drewniana Zbroja - "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." - "Z tym mogę unikać nieuniknionego trochę dłużej." Pszczela Mina - "It buzzes when I shake it." - "To brzęczy, gdy nią potrząsam." Zębowa Pułapka - "A devious surprise from underground." - "Przybiegła niespodzianka z podziemia." Struktury 'Ul ' Ul - "They shall labour so that I can steal." - "Powinny pracować bym mogła kraść." Ul (pełen miodu)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" - "Ich wysiłki okazały się skuteczne!" Klatka na ptaki Klatka na ptaki - "Some of us can see our cages." - "Niektórzy z nas widzą nasze klatki." Klatka na ptaki (zajęta)- "He is happier now." - "Jest teraz szczęśliwszy." Klatka na ptaki (zajęta, ptak śpi)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." - "Czy jest martwy? No. Po prostu śpi." 'Chlew ' Chlew - "At least they are comfortable." - "Przynajmniej są wygodne." Chlew (zajęty,światła włączone)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." - "Mam nadzieję, że jest zadowolony ze sobą." Chlew (zajęty,światła wyłączone)- "Now I'm all alone." - "Teraz jestem całkiem sama." '''Walls Mur z trawy (ekwipunek) - "Their defensive value is questionable." - "Ich wartość obronna jest kwestionowalna" Mur z trawy (położony) - "That is the mere suggestion of defense" - "To zaledwie sugestia obrony" mur] (inventory) - "Bundled logs." - "Połączone kłody" mur] (placed) - "Now I can delay the inevitable." - "Teraz mogę opóźnić nieuniknione" Kamienny mur (inventory) - "These won't protect me from the demons within." - "Nie będą mnie chronić przed demonami kiedy są w środku (ekwipunku)" Kamienny mur (placed) - "What will protect me from what's inside?" - "Co ochroni mnie przed tym co jest w środku?" Skrzynia- "For which to contain my lucre." - "To zawiera mój dorobek" Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są panele podłogowe" Cobblestones- 'Refine' Lina-"It would be easy exit from this place."-"To byłoby łatwe wyjście z tego miejsca." Boards- "Even Scarier for the trees."-"Jaszcze straszniejsze dla drzew." Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with."-"Lepsze do oznaczania mogił." Papyrus- "For documenting my pain."-"Dla upamiętnienia mego bólu." 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul."-"Muzyka jest oknem do mej pustej duszy." Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this."-"Ciekawe kto byłe jego właścicielem." Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff."-"Kiedy sny spoczywają, idzie z nimi to." Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful."-"Szalone, lecz wciąż piękne." Night Armour- "A Perfectly safe way to go insane."-"Najbezpieczniejsza droga do szaleństwa." Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one."-"Marzenia sprowadzają się do jednej rzeczy. Ostrej rzeczy." 'Dress' Strawhat- "I shall cover my head."-"Powinnam ochronić moją głowę" Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head."-"Powinnam ochronić moją głowę" Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected"-"To powinno mnie ochronić" Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!"-"JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold."-"To pomaga zażegnać zimno" Top Hat- "I shall cover my head."-"Powinnam ochronić moją głowę" Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." Breezy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?"-"To może ogrzać moje ciało, ale co z moją duszą?" Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear."-"By zniknąć" Garland- "But I am in mourning..."-"Ale jestem w żałobie..." 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." Evergreen (chopped)- "Everything dies." Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." Log- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." Pinecone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "A tree that only knows pain." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Its spikes were no protection." Spiky Tree (burning)- "It burning." Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." Sapling Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." Grass Grass- "It's just a tuft of grass." Grass (picked)- "I like to kill small things." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "It smells funny." Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." Cut Grass- "I have killed it." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "A snack perchance?" Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." Reeds Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." Cut reeds- "I like to cut things up." Plant Plant- "An edible plant." Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." Spiky bush- "A bush that always hurts." Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." Boulder Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." Rocks- "Some small rocks." Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "Some day, I will join you." Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." Metal Potato Thing- "What hidious creation!" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Life doesn't always make sense." Wormhole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?"-"Ophelia, jesteś tam?" Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." Spider Egg- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds - Psy gończe Hound- "It's a... Thing."-"To...rzecz." Red Hound- "It's a... Thing."-"To...rzecz" Hound's Tooth- "It's a... Thing."-To...rzecz." Spiders- Pająki Spider- "A creature of the night!"-"Stworzenie nocy!" Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping."-"Zło śpi." Spider (dead)- We will meet again some day."-"Któregoś dnia spotkamy się ponownie." Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!"-"Wojownik nocy!" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware."-"Muszę się strzec." Spider Warrior (dead)- "We will meet again some day."-"Któregoś dnia spotkamy się ponownie." Silk- "So slippery and fine."-"Lepkie i miłe w dotyku." Krampus Krampus-"Hello, foul creature of the underworld."-"Witaj, okropny pomiocie podziemi." Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat."-"Śmierdzi kozą." Tentacle - Macka ' Tentacle- "That looks dangerous."-"Wygląda groźnie." Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy."-"Spiczaste i śliskie." Tentacle spots- "These are better off unmentioned."-"Lepiej o nich nie wspominać." Werepig- "A Creature of the night!"-"Stworzenie nocy!" Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!"-"Powstał z grobu!" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals Beefalo Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes."-"Co za niewypowiedziane uczucia muszą się kryć za tymi oczyma." Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having."-"Co za koszmary musi mieć." Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display."-"Jego nagość jest teraz ukazana." Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold."-"Gdzieś tam jest nagi i zmarznięty bawół." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there."-"Brzmi jak pole bawołów." Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world."-"Ciesz się młodością. Wkrótce poznasz okropieństwa prawdziwego świata." Bee Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." Bee (picked up)- (empty, bugged?) Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold dead heart."-"Pszczoła o zimnym, bezwzględnym sercu." Killer bee (picked up)- "Be still little one."-"Spokojnie, malutka." Stinger- "Sharp and deadly."-"Ostre i mordercze." Pig Pig- "They are so standoffish."-"Są takie zdystansowane." Pig (following)- "I still feel alone."-"Nadal czuję się samotna." Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now."-"Jest teraz w lepszym miejscu." Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it."-"Ciągle ma swój ogon." Frog Frog- "He is little and warty."- Frog (sleeping)- "He's a sleep." Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." Koalefant Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." Birds Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart." Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- " He likes my pocket." Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" Chester Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul."-''To patrzy na moją duszę'' Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." Rabbit Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." Rabbit (picked up)-"He is safely in my embrace." Fireflies Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." Fireflies(picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." Mandrake Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minion!" Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" Tallbird Egg Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." Smallbird Smallbird- "Hello there little one." Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me to?" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "He's huge!" Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." - "Czuję dziwne pokrewieństwo z nim." Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." - "Baw się, póki możesz, Wasza Królewska Mość." Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." - "To moja bliźniaczka, Abigail." 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Evilness prevades it." Eating Monster Meat- "That was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne" Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem" Eating Cooked Monster Meat- "This was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne" Meat- "It is still bloody." Cooked meat- "The blood has been cooked away." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakuje jak kurczak" 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- Sliced Pomegranate- Durian- Extra Smelly Durian- Dragon Fruit- Prepared Dragon Fruit- Berries- "These berries are tart." Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." 'Food - Vegitables' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (picked up)- "It's a carrot." - "To marchewka" Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn into a pie..." Eggplant- Braised Eggplant- 'Food - Crock Pot' Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" - "Sama to ugotowałam!" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." - "Nie spodziewałam się tego." Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." 'Misc Items' Red Gem- Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." Manure- "Life is blood and this." Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." Frazzled Wires- "Their electricy carrying days are over." Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." Lying robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Announcements' Generic- "It is unmentionable." Battlecry- "Death will find you!"-"Śmierć cię znajdzie!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Suffer, worm!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I will be your end." Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." - "Ciemność powróciła." Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow, that was karma." Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." Entering light- "And there was light." Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" - "Ciemność! Jest zbyt ciemno!" Failed to to something- "I can't do anything right." Night Monster- "Demon! Show yourself!"-"Demonie! Pokaż się!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "I am attacked!"-"Jestem atakowana!" Hound's are coming- "The hounds are baying." Inventory full- "I can carry no more." Eating- "Yum!" - "Pycha!" Eating (spoiled food)- That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne." Exiting a Wormhole- "I emerge into this world once more." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." Koalefant (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów